Rockstar Cookie the Straight Ally
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Cookie Run fanfiction. Rockstar Cookie is secretive about going to Pride and accidentally comes across Mint Choco Cookie. (Mintrock ship, obviously)


**P sure no one in this fandom checks this site, but heyy I'm here to supply! FF staff Cookie Run category when?**

Rockstar Cookie lightly fiddled with his large sunhat, which covered his long hair, making it appear short. He was wearing a light orange sweater, and his signature guitar was nowhere in sight. Rockstar looked around at his surroundings, the sunny light of summer cheering up nature as well as other cookies. It was June, also known as pride month, and Rockstar Cookie was at a pride festival.

Of course, he wasn't really Rockstar Cookie here; he was Vanilla Cookie, from an outside city, a guy wanting to experience the pride of the LGBT community for the first time. That was the story of the day.

Multicolored balloons were tied about on posts, and loud banter filled the streets. Rockstar had gone through such a dilemma on the internal debate on going to the event in the first place. He had a legion of many fans, and even obsessive fangirls, so he had to play his cards right. Rockstar had always played up his love for the ladies, but really, no, he was gay. He had thought he was bisexual, but after later thought, he realized otherwise. It was such an immediate pull to celebrate in his sexuality, but it had a price.

And now I'm here in these ridiculous clothes, Rockstar thought, a bit amused considering his normal outfit. He had to adjust his voice for being Vanilla Cookie, so he had practiced doing a deeper voice than natural. With an inhale, he walked into the bulk of the parade. Not only was the mission to have as much nearly closeted fun, but also to remain unnoticed by fans.

Tons of cookies, some only mere elementary children, and some even high in age, were attending. Booths selling flags and other clothing items had lines, and even had unfortunate prices. There was one booth with a relatively short line, so Rockstar went over to that one, with a strange sense of adventure bubbling up within him.

He was eventually up next in line. "What can I get'cha?" the cookie behind the booth asked, their eyes full of cheer.

"Ah, I'll have the ga-rainbow bracelet please," Rockstar replied, his voice wavering.

"One gay rainbow, right up!" The employee winked, tossing the band into Rockstar's hands. "That'll be 10,000 coins!" Rockstar complied, waving his thanks to the cashier and walking off elsewhere. He slipped the bracelet on, a newfound emotion spreading through his heart. He felt right here.

As Rockstar continued walking, he began to observe the attendants of the event. He saw one cookie proudly displaying her trans flag, while her partner, Rockstar assumed, wore a shirt with the agender flag on it. Other same-gender couples shared kisses and hugs. However, as Rockstar walked the streets, he saw something alarming.

One cookie chatting with her friend was wearing a music note pin on her head. That same pin had been a limited item at one of Rockstar's concerts. Fear of being spotted and recognized brewed within, and Rockstar quickly moved away, his face down to the sidewalk, shoving his bracelet into his pocket.

In his blind speed, he bumped right into somebody!

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rockstar began to apologize, putting on his deeper voice. He looked up at the cookie he bumped into.

It was Mint Choco Cookie.

Rockstar's mouth snapped shut, his mind going into maximum overdrive. Mint Choco was his best friend, and he had never thought to see him here of all places. So many times had the two hung out together, and now Rockstar was anxious in his presence.

"Well, it's quite alright," Mint Choco assured, his green eyes looking over Rockstar. He had his violin with him, though his normal white attire had more colorful wrist cuffs instead of plain black. His violin was in his hands, while the case was on the ground, from the bump. "We all have our accidents."

Rockstar sweated as he looked for a reasonable excuse to ask him why he was he. "I-I see you're a violinist?" he said. He prayed he wasn't blushing, for his face felt hot.

"Yes, I am," Mint Choco replied, his classic humble look on his face. "In fact, I am here today to give a special performance." He brushed his fair out of his face.

Rockstar Cookie tried to be casual. "Cool, so what time are you performing, and what's your name?" he asked. "I'm V-Vanilla Cookie."

Mint Choco smiled. "I'll be up in an hour and a half." He looked away as he picked up his case and placed his violin inside. "Though, you already know my name, Rockstar."

Rockstar Cookie's jaw dropped. "WHAT! What, what, what!?" he yelled out. "How did you know!?"

Mint Choco looked amused. "Please, no matter what clothes you wear, I would know it was you," he replied.

Rockstar held onto his sunhat. "Ugh, no matter! What are YOU doing here?" he pressed.

"Performing at a Pride Festival." Mint Choco raised an eyebrow. "I'm doing such to show the LGBT youth that they can be successful in life, even with possible harsh conditions."

Rockstar nodded, his heart still beating fast. "Yeah, that's inspiring," he mused, then paused. "WAIT, are you saying…?"

"What, that I'm a gay cookie who has a rather successful job and is having fun doing such?" Mint Choco said. "Yes."

Rockstar resisted the urge to fiddle with his pockets. "Well, I didn't expect you to be gay, Minty," he said, immediately regretting those words passing through his mouth. "I mean, um…"

Mint Choco sighed with a smile. "Honestly, Rocky, why else would I be here?" His eyes widened. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going undercover!" Rockstar insisted. "I'm planning a song of support for my LGBT fans out there, and I don't want any attention out here." He puffed out his chest.

"Hmm, well then, will you stay for my show, Vanilla?" Mint Choco asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah…" Rockstar smiled. He waved goodbye to Mint Choco as he went to prepare. However, now alone, Rockstar was overwhelmed by his mind.

"'I didn't think you were gay?' 'Undercover?'" Rockstar groaned. "He was right there! I could have told him the real reason!" His hands itched with the urge to play his guitar, so it was an easy and creative way of managing any stress. Just slamming your hands on the strings of a guitar…

But the very fact Mint Choco had just casually told Rockstar he was gay set off a pounding sense of emotion within Rockstar.

The rest of the time waiting for Mint Choco's performance was eye opening. So many cookies, so proud of themselves and their identities, not a care in the world at the moment. Rockstar's lyric-creating gears turned as he thought about the atmosphere of it all. However, as he noticed some people leaving, he noticed them hastily disposing of any novelties, rubbing off any face paint, seeing the longing in their eyes before they turned their backs.

However, Rockstar sat right in the front of Mint Choco's performance, and as he gave the crowd his inspirational speech, he set in to his exquisite music. It was a powerful piece, and Rockstar realized that he and Mint weren't too different in their musical thinking. Proud and boastful notes were accompanied by trickling shadows of lower, weak notes, reflecting on the thoughts of the cookies attending the event.

After the show was over, and heartfelt fans confronted Mint Choco, the cookie in question came over to Rockstar. "You didn't happen to drive here, did you?" he asked.

"No, I took the bus…" Rockstar laughed.

Mint Choco smiled. "Well, you can drive home with me if you would like."

"Sure!" Rockstar replied quickly.

The two were now in Mint Choco's car, with Rockstar trying to ignore the fact that Mint Choco had Rockstar's own albums of music right there in the music player and it was dead silent. Mint Choco looked over at Rockstar for a brief second. "Is it alright if we make a detour to my house?" he asked.

Rockstar nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine," he said hastily, and pulled out his phone and scavenged around social media for any buzz around his fanbase about him. It wasn't anything unusual. 'Rockstar have my babies pls' or 'I can't wait till Rockstar performs!' or even rumors about a supposed secret show. Rockstar had always loved and basked in attention.

Honestly, with such a loyal and obsessed fanbase, would it matter if he told them that he was gay? Rockstar thought about what Mint Choco had told him, about inspiring young people. It would be a truly heartfelt and inspirational thing but…Rockstar felt he wasn't ready. There was something holding him back, but he wasn't going to complain.

As the musician pair arrived at Mint Choco's house, Mint Choco asked, "Would you to hang around before you go home?" The two were walking up Mint Choco's driveway, the perfectly arranged lawn neat and tidy. In the evening light, the other homes around clearing were in a similar state, for this was obviously a rich neighborhood.

"Sure, I wouldn't care," Rockstar replied as the two walked inside. The place wasn't large of course; Mint Choco was only one cookie. But high quality furniture, fancy decorations, and other antiquities made the house seem grander.

Mint Choco walked over to his flat-screen TV. "Do you like to play Smash Brothers?" he asked, much to Rockstar's surprise.

"Are…are you telling me that you play videogames?" Rockstar gasped incredulously. "Super Smash Bros? HOLY CRAP!" Rockstar pretty much jumped right onto the couch. "Heck yes, man, gimme that controller."

Mint Choco settled down as he turned on his Wii U. Rockstar noticed that he also seemed a number of other video game consoles. So, you're telling me that you have all these games and never asked once for me to play with you? Rockstar thought. I guess even the fancy types can play games.

"I ought to warn you, Rocky, I'm good at this game," Mint Choco teased, or at least, Rockstar thought it was teasing. Rockstar rolled his eyes as he sat back while the game loaded. As the two could select their characters, Rockstar picked Charizard, while Mint picked Mario.

"Mario? Really?" Rockstar mumbled, and in response to this, Mint Choco chuckled.

He winked. "Oh, believe me, you'll be surprised." Mint selected a basic stage to fight in and the game began. Rockstar rolled his eyes as he settled into the match.

Rockstar quickly found himself losing. Badly..."

Twenty minutes later, the past three rounds had been curb-stomp matches. "One more time!" Rockstar begged, desperately trying to think of some overpowered character to use.

Mint smiled. "I believe that's enough for now," he said. "Though this was quite pleasant."

Rockstar snorted, flipping his hair out of his face. "No, really? Considering you won every time?"

"I'm honestly serious, Rocky, Cheesecake Cookie, for example, doesn't care much for games," Mint Choco replied, "And some might consider it embarrassing to be a professional and still enjoy simple video games."

"Well, those 'some' are pretty stupid," Rockstar grinned. "I remember video game music made me want to start music anyways as a little cookie, so, yeah." As he related to the story, Rockstar began to think about what might have inspired Mint Choco to pursue being a violinist.

Mint Choco leaned back on his couch. "I see. I remember when I was young, and my mother having a song playing. It was a violin piece, and it was her original song." He sighed. "She had only gone through a short time playing the violin, but she created one original piece. I still have it, but not the sheet music." He smiled a little, a melancholic look. "Funny how childhood interests can influence your later life, isn't it?"

Rockstar Cookie nodded. "In all honesty, Mint Choco, I'm glad we're friends," he nervously scratched the back of his head as Mint Choco looked up at him with interest. "I mean, it's kinda weird, right? A classy violinist, with a totally different genre like a rock player being such close friends!"

"Well, when you put it like that, it certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Mint Choco added. "We both listen to and like each other's music, and with such different and refined tastes, it may seem odd." A strange sort of smile appeared on Mint's face. "A truly supportive statement from my number one ally."

Rockstar began to agree, but then, he had a realization. "H-Hey wait a minute? Was that sarcastic?" He demanded.

Mint Choco shook his head. "Absolutely not." He had an almost amused smug face.

"Oh wow. I am just…hurt right now," Rockstar went on dramatically. "My own pal Mint Choco. An absolutely shocking BETRAYAL."

Mint Choco perked up. "Wait one second, Rockstar," he interrupted. "Why would you be so upset at me calling you my ally, hm?"

Rockstar groaned. "Don't play smug with me…" he grumbled.

"I feel very deeply confused about why you would question my language," Mint Choco politely said. "Considering you spoke earlier about your status as an Ally to the gays, didn't you?"

Rockstar sat up immediately, almost gaining whiplash. "HUH?!" He gasped. "You really were screwing with me!"

Mint Choco had a neutral look on his face. He looked thoughtful. "I feel like the only one screwing you is yourself."

"That sounds incredibly wrong." Rockstar rebutted. "I never said much of anything to contradict myself."

Mint Choco sighed. "It has occurred to me that being blunt with you may be the most effective method of trying to communicate with you, Rockstar." He was politely sitting on the couch, one leg over the other, like he was at a business meeting or something.

Rockstar Cookie cringed. "Get on with it then."

"Are you perhaps trying to hide your sexuality from me, no, your fans, and trying to pose as an LGBT ally to keep yourself hidden?" Mint Choco pressed. "I did, in fact, already tell you about myself, so it's okay, Rockstar."

Rockstar felt incredibly awkward on the couch. He felt like he was sinking into the cushions. He opened his mouth for words, paused and took a deep breath, then started again. "You're pretty much right. I…am gay Mint Choco! But I didn't want my fans to know – or not yet… That whole Vanilla Cookie crap was me going to the Pride Event in my own way, but not as myself. It…sounds kinda stupid."

He laughed. "I mean, after your little tirade about inspiring the youth, I had second thoughts…But, it's not like I have a problem with myself, I just wasn't ready…"

"It's fine, Rockstar, I understand the apprehension." Mint Choco assured. "I just thought your whole attitude was suspicious. Though, looking back, maybe that was a little rude of me. I don't think any different of you, Rockstar."

Rockstar's face grew hot, and he felt a familiar feeling in his chest. "Th-thanks, Minty." He turned away, not wanting the other musician to look at him. Rockstar dug into his pocket, pulling out his rainbow bracelet. "I got this though, wouldn't it be cool and subtle if I wore it next concert?"

Rockstar could imagine the headlines: 'The rumor come out! Does Rockstar Cookie is gay?'

Mint Choco stretched out on the couch. "Sure, that could be good," he looked at his clock. "Rockstar, it's getting late, and I don't have food here for the both of us."

Rockstar huffed. "Ah, kicking me out I see!" He started to get up.

"Well, wait," Mint Choco quickly said. "This is an incredibly awkward way end our meeting session, I'm sorry, but… Rockstar, I just wanted you to know that I was wondering if you wanted to hang out like this again. Go someplace nice."

Rockstar nodded. "Sure thing!" He turned, but he immediately stopped. "Wait one minute, are you asking me out on a date?!"

Mint Choco looked embarrassed. "If you don't mind, that is," he said politely.

"So does this mean you love me?" Rockstar gasped, still in shock. "Because…I think I love you too! That's why I felt like this, why I was so…feely when I'm with you… I know now!"

Mint Choco rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes, it does mean that. It's an odd way to end this, but…"

"How about next Friday, Minty?" Rockstar asked. Mint Choco smiled and nodded. Once again, Rockstar went to leave, but then stopped. He quickly gave Mint a kiss before bounding out the door. "Bye!~"

Mint Choco sat on his couch with a smile of pleasure. He really did well today. However, seconds into the peace, the door was opened slowly. It was Rockstar. "Ah, see, I forgot I…kinda don't have a ride home…"

Mint chuckled as he grabbed his keys and went out to his car. The ride home was not silent, but was accompanied by the sound of Rockstar's own music from the CD player.


End file.
